Forever
by AriusWinter
Summary: When tragedy strikes in WindClan, nobody thought it would ever lead to the newest reign of Tigerstar... But how on Earth can little Silverkit possibly stop the darkest cat in the forest? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone over the WindClan camp, brightly lighting every nook and cranny with its majestic silver glow. In the nursery, a crude abandoned badger's den, were three cats. A she-cat was busily licking a small kit, while a tom sat by her, watching his newborn daughter squirm. "She's so beautiful." He gasped. His own daughter! "I am going to be a better father to this kit," he thought, "than _my _father was to _me_." Breezepelt's father didn't love him. He didn't even like him. But I don't care, decided Breezepelt. As far as I care, I don't have a father. _And as far as your father cares,_ said a little nagging voice inside him,_ he doesn't have a son._ But that's not what this moment was about. This moment was about his beautiful new daughter being born. She didn't have a name yet, but Breezepelt knew it had to be as magnificent as she was. The kit had been born with fur, but that hadn't mattered to her parents. It just made her more unique. In the dark nursery, the kits pelt could have been mistaken for gray, but Breezepelt knew it was white. As white as snow. Maybe her name could be Snowkit? No, that didn't sound right. It wasn't good enough. Not good enough for her. "Heathertail," Breezepelt mewed, stopping the she-cat from licking long enough to say "Yes?"

"Heathertail, what should we name her?"

"Breezepelt, she hasn't even spoken yet. She hasn't even opened her eyes yet. How in StarClan could you name a kit that you know nothing abo-" She stopped talking and looked around. While they had been talking, the kit had disappeared! Swiveling her head frantically to find her daughter, Heathertail gave a sigh of relief when she finally found her. The kit had wriggled away from her and was slowly inching outside, giving out little mews of indignation as to how hard it was to move when you had just been born, and why hadn't her mother come and picked her up so that she didn't have to move herself? Breezepelt laughed and went over to pick the kit up.

"Dear, I think she wants to go outside. Why don't we take her out? It couldn't hurt…"

Breezepelt obeyed. It wasn't smart to pick a fight with Heathertail, especially when she had just given birth without a medicine cat. (Kestrelpaw and Barkface were at the Moonpool) Once outside, their daughter squealed, in excitement and attempted to hop around, only to fail miserably. Breezepelt laughed, but Heathertail said nothing, and was staring at the kit intently.

"Love what's wrong?" Heathertail looked up.

"Breezepelt, what do you think of the name Silverkit?" The question caught Breezepelt by surprise. He looked down at the kit, basking in the moonlight… The moonlight….. The moonlight turned her pelt silver! A beautiful, glowing shade of silver.

"But Heathertail, She's white! When she's not in the moonlight, she'll be a white cat named Silverkit. She-"

But he stopped. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. Silverkit. Silverkit…. _Silverkit._ It fit her perfectly.

She was his kit.

_His _kit.

His Silverkit.


	2. Death

Silverkit crept up on the mouse, barely touching the ground, about to pounce. She would catch the thing completely unawares; it was to busy examining a nut to realize that there could possibly be anything but it and the nut. Silverkit could almost touch the mouse with her whiskers now. She gathered up her haunches, lowered herself to the ground, bunched up her muscles and-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She yowled. One of the other kits had pounced on _her _while she was sleeping. The other kit, a small glossy black tom with bright blue eyes, named Ravenkit, hung his head in an over exaggerated expression of regret. "I'm ever so sorry, my leader, if there was anything I could do to stop you from biting my head off right now I'd be happy to oblige-" Silverkit bowled him over before he could finish. He was caught off guard and was easily pinned down. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Silverkit let him up quickly, sure not to hurt him too bad, and cuffed his ear playfully.

"You stupid furball! I was having quite a nice dream until you had to come and ruin it. I was stalking a mouse and I was about to catch it when you woke me up!"

"Well, I'm sure the mouse is pretty happy that I woke you up." This elicited a giggle from Silverkit, and she rolled her bright green eyes. "Hey, Silverkit, do you wanna go play?" Ravenkit questioned. Silverkit sighed. "I suppose so, but don't you think that we play a tad too much? I mean, Onestar could notice it and then name us something like Silverplay, or Ravenimmature, or-" Ravenkit cut her off with a cuff on the ear. "Honestly, Silverkit, you think of warrior names far too much! And besides, every kit plays. You'll probably be called Silvertail, or Silverstripe."

"But I don't WANT TO be called Silvertail or Silverstripe! Those are boring names, there are probably twenty cats in StarClan right now with those exact names! I want something special, or unique, or…. or….. something!" Silverkit exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Woah," Ravenkit told her, "if there are twenty cats in StarClan called Silvertail and Silverstripe, that means you just personally insulted twenty different cats at the same time! IT'S A NEW RECORD!" Silverkit stared at him coldly. Didn't he care what his name was going to be? She took these things very seriously! But, she would still miss him when she would become an apprentice tomorrow, he was still only five moons old, so he wouldn't be joining her for a moon. She sighed, and trotted into the camp from the nursery. It was a huge field, with cats strewn randomly everywhere. It was home to her. A rustling sound abruptly rocketed her out of her thoughts. Was it a mouse? She turned to look, but she could only see high grass, obscuring her view of the thing making the rustling noises. That's when it struck. The adder sprang out of its hiding place straight at Silverkit, its huge fangs dripping with deadly venom. It bit her, killing her almost instantly.


	3. Ascent into StarClan

Silverkit looked down. She gasped.

There she was, lying there, eyes glazed over, unseeingly staring into the distance, with blood flowing wildly out of a seemingly huge gash on her neck. That was impossible. How could she be alive? How could she be here, looking at herself? It took a few moments for it to dawn on her. Partially because she wasn't thinking straight out of shock, partially because she didn't want it to be true.

She was dead. She couldn't be dead! She was a kit! She had her whole life ahead of her…. Or at least she did. Now all that lay ahead of her was….. deadness. She kept staring at the body, it's eyes, no, _her _eyes were emotionless and unseeing, her flesh got colder by the second. Warriors had already scared the adder that killed her away, nobody had noticed her yet. But then Ashfoot looked down… And screamed. Her grand-kit had died one day before her apprentice ceremony! How tragic…. How terrible…. Silverkit found watching people mourn over her tough but kind of nice. It was…. Reassuring to know that all these people had cared about her… Even Morningflower looked absolutely devastated. Silverkit thought that she hadn't liked her. But it was to late now… And then came Heathertail. _Oh, no! _Thought Silverkit. She didn't want to think about how her mother would react. This was something she could go without seeing. She looked around. She looked to her left, and jumped up in surprise. Right next to her was a wiry gray she-cat. She was looking sadly down at the scene below. "It's always sad when a cat dies…. Especially a kit." The cat looked down at Silverkit and smiled. "Hello. I am Windstar. When a cat, usually a kit, doesn't know anybody that has died yet when they die, they are guided by the founder of their Clan. Are you ready to go to StarClan?" It all happened rather fast, but Silverkit was smart; she got her bearings fast. It sounded like a huge, important, destiny-changing question whose answer should be thought out very carefully, but to Silverkit the answer was obvious.

"Yes."

"Then let us go." With that Windstar sprang off into the distance, faster than a living cat could ever imagine, with Silverkit following close behind.

Together they raced off into the heavens, leaving Silverkit's life as a living cat over… Or so she thought.


End file.
